Let me know how strong you are
by Nevermind555
Summary: Eren n'est que colère. Et son titan l'exprime mieux que personne. Au sein de cette bataille à grande échelle, l'Assaillant demeure un atout de taille. Ou comment le fils Jäger s'est approprié un pouvoir phénoménal.


_A cet Assaillant que j'adore..._

* * *

**Let me know how strong you are**

Cette puissance agitée et grandiose, secouant une force aveugle qui sommeillait à l'intérieur même de la passante vertébrale et qui s'est réveillée, alimentée par une colère sans borne.

Faire des victimes. Encore. Toujours. Toujours plus.

L'Assaillant n'a qu'un but ultime : casser du titan.

Parce que les titans, il les hait du plus profond de son être. Parce que ce fléau, abattu sur l'humanité, la consomme depuis des siècles. Parce que le rapport de force est totalement faussé. Parce que ces maudits titans lui ont arraché tout ce à quoi il tenait.

Il lui arrive encore de crier du fond de la nuit... la façon dont le corps chétif de sa mère a été brisé en un tour de main. La manière dont il l'a vu disparaître de sa vision, avalée par cette bouche hideuse.

* * *

L'Assaillant est né d'une colère. De la rage même d'un adolescent désespéré.

Contrairement aux titans lambda difformes, l'Assaillant est tout en muscles. Une bête. Une arme de destruction massive.

Et dans le cocon de chair de sa nuque, l'adolescent perdu s'en donne à cœur joie. Exterminer. Anéantir. Comme eux l'ont fait de sa vie. Juste retour de _faveur_.

* * *

Eren ne pense plus. Il n'est plus qu'un corps en souffrance que seule la destruction soulage.

Abrité dans la nuque de l'Assaillant, il commande l'ordre de détruire, de réduire en charpie toutes ces anomalies géantes !...

L'Assaillant ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Jamais. Sa mâchoire même, dépourvue de lèvres rappelant la douceur, est une arme à elle seule, capable de choper et briser, tel un carnassier affairé.

Il faut que le sang de ces créatures maudites pleuve !... Il veut s'y baigner. Il n'est absolument pas résigné à laisser les choses suivre ainsi leur cours.

La colère d'Eren est telle qu'elle le consume, ne laissant rien sur ses os.

Tous les moyens sont bons pour arracher une victoire.

Eren le sait. Eren en a conscience. Se changer en l'un d'entre eux pour les écraser, les broyer sous ses poings.

* * *

Eren se perd. Il n'est plus que revanche palpitante. Elle pulse à travers son jeune corps telle une convulsion répétée.

Pourtant Eren ne s'arrête pas. Il avance. Un bulldozer géant. Un train en marche.

On ne freine pas la course folle de l'Assaillant. Parce qu'il est né ainsi ; stopper c'est la mort, avancer c'est la vie.

Le hurlement, à lui seul, est une véritable ode à la destruction. Capable de percer les tympans humains, véritable appel au combat résonnant aux oreilles des titans, le grognement s'entend des lieues à la ronde !...

Lorsqu'Eren le pousse, solidement campé sur ses appuis, poings serrés, la provocation est à son comble. "Venez me vaincre si vous vous en sentez capables !"

L'invitation n'a rien d'aimable ; c'est une assignation martiale.

* * *

L'Assaillant est une combinaison effroyable du déchaînement des cieux et du feu des enfers.

Ses capacités physiques s'étendent bien au-delà de ce qu'un titan lambda peut produire. Les humains ne l'intéressent pas - fait qui viendra à changer à mesure qu'Eren découvrira la pourriture politique ou comment rallier à une cause tout un peuple.

Lancé à pleine vitesse, l'Assaillant fait exploser les vitres environnantes, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pas tel un séisme de grande magnitude. Il rassemble, dans ses flancs, des forces telles que la nature seule est capable de produire ; le souffle, le magma brûlant, la force d'une tourmente poussée à son paroxysme.

* * *

Roulé dans la poussière, en proie au doute le plus absolu, l'Assaillant encaisse, brisant ses membres, se régénérant aussitôt, hurlant sa colère à la face du monde.

Eren a le sourire, figé dans cet entrelacs de chair brûlante. Là est sa place.

L'humanité n'avait encore jamais produit quelque chose d'aussi puissant, semblait-il. Merci papa.

* * *

Le grognement à lui seul rappelle au monde qu'il est l'heure de se soulever. Il exprime toute la rage de l'humanité, s'était plu à constater Mikasa.

Eren est la colère ultime, le sentiment d'impuissance devenu vainqueur.

Il n'y a aucune fioriture chez le Rogue Titan ; pas d'attributs sexuels, pas de lèvres. Il n'est taillé que pour une seule chose : combattre. Encore. Toujours. Ses poings sont une masse abattue par la force même de la nature. C'est un Hercule géant, une mâchoire vive et nue, une corps bandé comme un arc, prêt à l'assaut dès qu'il se forme, dès qu'Eren disparaît dans la nuque vulnérable - c'est bien là toute l'ironie des titans : leur talon d'Achille se trouve dans le haut de leur dos.

Eren sait, Eren sent toute l'envie de revanche de cette humanité rabaissée. Il l'exprime en tapant des poings, en hurlant de rage, de ce feu qui lui crâme les entrailles sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Sa vie n'est qu'une longue agitation de batailles.

Gamin déjà, il a poignardé cette vermine qui grouille parmi ceux de son genre. Sans aucun état d'âme. Il fallait frapper. Vite. Bien. Pour sauver, pour protéger. L'équation était d'une cruelle simplicité.

* * *

A présent détenteur d'un titan dont le pouvoir fait rêver les assoiffés de pouvoir, le jeune Eren est devenu l'enjeu d'une partie d'échecs qui le dépasse.

A mesure que les années avancent, il réalise mieux ce qu'il est, ce qu'il a, ce qu'il représente.

Ses émeraudes superbes s'éteignent à mesure que la réalité le frappe toujours plus fort.

Il ne demeure, des vestiges de cet adolescent agité et braillard, que la volonté inflexible d'avancer.

Ne jamais hésiter. Ne pas avoir le moindre remord. Avancer. Toujours. Encore.

* * *

Au fond de lui, cette puissance acquise lui dicte de ne faire aucune concession, de sacrifier sur l'autel du juste retour des choses les forces en présence.

Alors Eren s'exécute. Il broie, titube, se relève, hurle, se jette en avant. Toujours.

Lorsque ses ennemis le pensent à terre, il se redresse, plus vif, plus fort.

* * *

Même lorsque ses jambes ont été léchés par les vagues, Eren a pointé du doigt l'horizon.

Des ennemis. Là-bas. Avancer. Détruire. Pour l'éternité.


End file.
